Haze
by Minmei
Summary: [S2] One finds that courage lost in the storm can be regained in the most unexpected of places. Bizarre is probably the best way I can describe this.


The minutes swept by as quickly as a wind gust...if a wind gust were an endless, drawn-out cyclone. Apple didn't know how long she had been standing there, how long any one of them had been standing there.

It was just another typical day. The soldiers had been out training, and civilians had gone about their lives in the castle, serving those very soldiers fighting for the land's freedom. Having observed this day after day, she couldn't help but wonder if repeating such tasks for so long had become nothing more than chores for both troops and civilians. Fortunately, no one ever seemed to mind. Their objective was the same--to see an end to all the fighting. And it was the same now...though recent events had shaken up those who presently resided in the castle.

Apple finally opened her eyes, her mind drifting back into the heavy discussion. Due to the failed mission to kill the new Highland King, Luca Blight, a meeting had been called between the leaders. The topic--strategy, and yet no strategist stood in the room...with the exception of Apple herself. Still, for all her experience, she was not participating to the extent that one would normally expect. Instead, she stood toward the back, close to the walls, only paying attention to important words.

"But if we use the fire spears on Luca's unit," Viktor was saying, "we'll totally annihilate it!"

Flik rolled his eyes at the bear-like man's suggestion. He had grown tired of Viktor's useless input, which, for the past two hours, had consisted mostly of tried-and-failed methods. "Right...just like we annihilated Solon Jhee's unit?"

"Bah! We would've gotten him if he hadn't retreated."

"Or _maybe_," Flik began as he unfolded his arms, taking a few steps in his comrade's direction, "we would've gotten him had you been better prepared. But nooo, you're always too busy stuffing your face, or bullying new recruits..."

"I resent that!" Viktor exclaimed as he dug into a plate of croquettes. "I have never--_ever_--made a new recruit to feel intimidated in my presence."

Apple watched with fascination as the man managed to clearly articulate the sentence in between stuffing his face and making rather loud gulping noises. The dish's presence itself seemed random; had it been there all along, or had the girl tuned out for so long that she hadn't noticed its arrival? And who on earth would deliver it, knowing how unprofessional it was to eat in the middle of an important meeting? Apple didn't know, but it didn't matter. There was only one subject of importance, and that was the army's current strategy.

"What's important...is that we learn from our past mistakes," said the voice to her left, which seemed to come out of nowhere. Mathiu Silverberg stood there with his face in one hand, a sign that he was fed up with the duo's bickering...as well as the antics. "Viktor, I've told you a thousand times to not bring in food to these meetings. It's extremely unprofessional."

"Yeah, well, so is slicing through a guy's belly," Viktor mumbled through a mouthful of food, not at all bothered by the strategist's sudden appearance. "But...mrph...you don't...ummph...see the enemy...mmm! ...complaining whenever I'm on the battlefield!"

Flik scoffed. "That's because they're dead," he said, looking at Viktor in scorn. "And how fortunate for them. At least they won't have to smell you in the middle of the night."

Viktor let out an obnoxious, sarcastic laugh, unintentionally showering the floor with a mist of food particles, then gave his comrade the glare of death. "The point is, I can do my job, okay? But I can't do it very well on an empty stomach. You know that." He went back to his mid-meeting snack, sucking the grease and crumbs off of his fingers. "Mmm...man, this is good," he raved, looking around. "Does anyone have any sauce?"

Apple smiled as she watched the scene, where Mathiu again scolded the bear-like man. It wasn't just that she found all of it amusing; it had been so long since she last saw her teacher.

...No, he was more than just a teacher. He was a man who extended his kindness to her, someone who took her in when she had nothing else, providing both an educational environment and home for her. He was the closest thing she had to a father--a _family_--ever since she lost both her parents to war. Now that he was here, everything would be okay. She just knew it.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something missing...

"That's no excuse!" Mathiu was shouting, jolting the girl back to the discussion. He was standing closer to Viktor and leaning forward, hands on his hips. "In war, you have to be prepared for everything! And you must not idle when the timing is right. According to Kasumi and Sasuke, General Kasim Hazil is plotting a counterstrike as we speak! Do you think the Scarlet Moon will simply bow and admit defeat as we take back Greenhill? Think of all our hard work. We mustn't give up now! It's time to take action."

"Then what do you suggest we do, man?" Flik asked.

Mathiu stood there for a while, composing himself. Then he said, "We find our hero." He then turned around. "Apple! Give me the five places where our hero could be."

Stunned, Apple nearly jumped in place. "Huh? Oh... umm... uh, right. You can find our hero in his quarters, in the meeting room, on the battlefield, on the training field...oh, and he's always in our hearts."

Mathiu gave a nod of approval. "Good." He turned to the others. "I trust you all to find the hero. Just remember, no matter where we go, our hero is never far away. Don't ever forget that. Now..." He started to walk off in the direction of the other leaders, pacing back and forth in front of them. He then stopped before a woman of striking beauty. "Lady Sonya! What is your plan of action against Luca Blight?"

The blonde brought her gaze down shamefully. "I...I regret to say I don't possess such a plan," she admitted. "I am a woman of the navy. If King Luca were to plan on his attack on the sea, surely I would be better prepared for him, but--"

"That's enough," Mathiu said, cutting her off, and then continued to pace. "I need a general worthy of leading our troops against the Highland Army. That is why I called all of you here. I believe each and every one of you is worthy...but it would appear that none of you believe the same. There are ten ingredients that make up a good leader, but there is one vital ingredient lacking in this bunch. Apple!"

"Wh- y-yes sir?" she replied squeakily.

"Name the ten qualities that make up a good leader."

"Um..." She frowned, shaking her head. "I...I don't..."

"Apple," the man said in disappointment. "You should be prepared for this."

"Oh..." Apple opened the folder she was holding, frantically looking through old sheets of paper. "The...the...the qualities of...a good leader...are...oh...I don't know! I can't find them!"

"From memory, Apple. We've been over this dozens of times."

With a frustrated sigh, the girl closed the folder and lifted her head. She closed her eyes for a moment, desperately trying to recall the pieces of information she didn't remember even _learning_. Oddly enough, they came to her. "Um...it's...the ten qualities that make up a good leader are...um...strength, wisdom, intuition, culinary skills, ability to perspire...uh...good smile? Initiative, and...um...I-I don't know."

"...floral knowledge, stage presence..." Mathiu continued for her. "...and you forgot the most important of all. The quality that all our leaders are lacking--courage! You must be courageous in battle! It pains me to think that no one here is brave enough to lead our troops into battle."

"Well, can you blame us?" Apple retorted. "You're telling us to go up against a monster!"

The man chuckled, clearly amused by this. "My dear Apple, Lord Schtolteheim Reinbach III may be formidable in battle, but I would hardly call him a monster. To the contrary! He's a renowned hero from the City-State of perpetual folklore."

"Oh," Apple said, nodding...but then stopped as the words sank in. "WHAT?"

"Not that it should matter," Mathiu continued, as though no outburst had taken place. "Whether or not the enemy is a monster, a good leader should be willing to go into battle for his country. No matter the circumstances, he must be willing to do all that it takes to ensure a victory. Do you understand this?"

The generals looked at one another, murmuring in agreement.

The seasoned strategist then brought his gaze back toward his student. "Good. Now, Apple, don't forget to stay after this is over. You will recall from memory these qualities, even if you have to write them out a thousand times."

"Huh?" Apple was mortified at the fact that she was being assigned a punishment in front of so many people. "M-Master Mathiu! What are you--" She looked around the classroom as everyone else reciprocated expressions far less kind...perhaps even a bit judgmental.

"I'm sorry, Apple, but you know the rules," Mathiu told her, his voice tender but resolved. "Lack of preparation for a test will result in additional homework. You're already at a week's worth. Do you wish to be assigned more?"

"N-no...of course not," the girl said, shrinking back in her seat. The wobbly piece of furniture was uncomfortable, as if she had outgrown it. Still, it was the best refuge she could find at the moment.

"Don't worry," whispered the student sitting next to Apple. It was Gina, a plain girl of ten years with brown hair to her waist. "He's always giving us tons of homework, too. You'll get used to it."

A boy named Jon, who also sat adjacent to Apple, nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said, his blue eyes and gentle expression offering nothing but support. "I gotta study the Highland-Jowston War for two weeks now, all 'cause I forgot that Genkaku guy was a hero. It's a real drag."

Apple offered a sad smile to both of her forgotten classmates. "But...it's okay for you guys, you know," she told them while Mathiu continued his lecture. "You still have plenty of years to go. It's different for me, though. I'm here now. I'm supposed to know...everything he taught me..." She closed her eyes, immersing herself in this depressed, disappointed feeling.

When she opened them, she was back in the Great Hall at North Window. The students, the classroom, and the lectures were all gone. Mathiu was staring at her, expression calm.

"Are you finished now, Apple?" he asked.

"Uh..." She looked around the room as if to make sure everything was in the right place. "Yeah," she said, nodding.

"And just in time," he said, turning back to all the generals. "We're just about ready to march out. Go find your hero, Apple."

"M-my hero?" Apple asked, confused. "Don't you mean _our_ hero?"

Mathiu chuckled again. "Of course not. Look at all these men and women that stand resolved before you. Clearly they have already found their hero." He turned around. "Now, it's your turn."

Apple walked toward him, still uncertain. "I don't...understand what you mean. My hero...isn't their hero?"

"Not quite." As the girl approached, Mathiu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your hero...is something defined only by you," he told her. "He is the reason for all your acts of courage. When times are tough, he is the one you put your trust in...as well you should. He is the one who has kept you going...until very recently, when you allowed a bad situation to lock him away."

"Lock him away? How?"

"You may have stood strong against Luca's army, but once that battle was over, you retreated...and left your hero behind. When I heard of this, naturally, I returned. I couldn't have one of my best students lost in a haze of her own creation. But...not to worry. Your hero is here now, today. He's...just waiting for you to find him."

Apple stepped back from Mathiu, looking around the room cautiously. Everyone stared back at her, waiting on her next move. Finally, she took a step in their direction.

The crowd gradually parted as the girl approached, clearing a path for her. Apple continued scanning the room for the one she sought. And then, she saw him.

Though she'd had no idea what he looked like, she knew in her heart that it was him. He was the only one in the room who stood with his back to her. He seemed nothing more than a lost child, dressed in plain rags and a faded bandanna that covered his head...but Apple knew he was so much more.

She walked around him until they were facing one another. She bent down slightly, studying his face, realizing he couldn't have been older than eleven. Then, she brought a hand to his chin, lifting it just a little.

The boy responded by making eye contact with her. His expression alone demanded so many questions of her, but then he sighed. A moment later, all those questions were replaced by a look of forgiveness, as well as relief--relief that she had at last returned for him.

Gazing at him, it was then Apple realized the weight of Mathiu's words. But one section in particular stood out.

_...you retreated...and left your hero behind. When I heard of this, naturally, I returned._

"You returned..." Apple murmured. "But now that I've found him, you..." She whirled around, only to confirm her fears.

Mathiu was gone.

Apple tried to blink back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. How could she have forgotten something so important? She had just been so happy, so relieved to see him, that little else mattered, including the fact that the man had passed away three years ago. But now that things were finally back to normal, she understood it was time to reassess her priorities.

She turned back to the young 'hero,' whose expression questioned her objectives. She smiled. "Don't you worry," she assured. "I'm going to do all I can to ensure a victory. I'll never leave you behind again."

The boy smiled back, and the two embraced.

"I suppose it begins now," Apple said, pressing her cheek against the top of the child's head. "It'll be difficult...but I think I can handle it."

"We have to go now," the boy suddenly said. "Okay? We have to go."

"Yes," Apple responded as she moved back. "We have to go."

"We have to go," the boy repeated with urgency. "What are you doing? Come on, Apple, we have to go."

"Huh? Yes, I know--"

The child placed a hand on her upper arm. "We _have_...to _go_," he insisted, nudging her a bit. "Come on, let's go!"

"Er, I know that," Apple told him, puzzled by his behavior. "But...right now? Where? Where are we going?"

There was no actual answer to her question; the boy's commands and hand nudges continued as Apple's world began to fade...

---

"Come on, we have to go," a man's voice said, pulling her out of slumber.

Apple felt the soft pressure leave her arm, and she stirred, gradually opening her eyes. She was sitting down at her desk, her head resting against folded arms. "What...?" She lifted her head slightly, unintentionally elbowing a messy stack of papers to her left.

"What are you doing, Apple?" Shu asked, bringing his hand back. "The sun has set. The attack on Luca Blight will begin in a matter of hours. We must all be at our assigned posts."

"Oh my God!" the girl gasped, quickly sitting up in her seat. "The unit positions...I was going to work on the arrangements and--"

"Apple, relax," he interrupted. "You finished those hours ago. All the preparations are complete. All that's left to do is to take our posts."

Apple turned a little in her chair, feeling a bit sheepish. She looked up, making occasional eye contact with him. "Oh...uh...I see..."

The young man looked at her in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Uh..." She brought a hand to her face, briefly frowning. "...yeah. I just...I just...had the weirdest dream, that's all."

He relaxed. "Oh. Well, if that's all it is, can you come down to the Great Hall in twenty minutes? Almost everyone is there now."

Apple smiled shyly, her anxious feelings finally subsiding. "Of...of course."

Shu nodded. "Good. Then I'll see you in twenty minutes." He turned and started to leave the room.

Apple stood up as Shu walked toward the open door, and then, an impulsive feeling grabbed her. "Shu, wait," she said, immediately taking off after him.

"Hm?" The young man started to turn around, but Apple stopped him as she threw her arms around his torso. "Apple...what?" he asked, stunned, nearly stumbling. "What is it?"

Apple's grin broadened as she rested her head against his back. "Nothing," she replied softly. "I'm just...happy you chose to join us."

Shu let out a chuckle. "Not much of a choice. You would've kept after me until I caved."

"Heh, heh. Maybe."

"No, definitely. That's just how you've always been...someone far more courageous than I could ever be."

Apple finally released him, stepping around until she was beside him. She studied his face, finding only sincerity. "Thank you."

He offered the smallest hint of a smile. "You're welcome."

"Um..." she started to say with a thoughtful look. "You know...on second thought, why don't we just go together? Everyone else might already be there, so there's no sense in delaying the meeting if we can help it, right?"

"True," he said. "You sure you have everything you need?"

She looked around the room one last time, and then, her eyes returned to meet his. "Yeah," she said, smiling again. "I think...I always have."

The man nodded again. "All right, then," he said, holding out his elbow. "Miss Apple, it would be a great honor to escort you to the Great Hall."

Apple gingerly weaved her arm around his. "The honor is mine."

As the two left the room, a quick breeze came through the window, ruffling the collection of papers that had accumulated on the desk. The sheets blew away gradually, one by one, uncovering a memento that, in recent weeks, had been forgotten by its owner, who had intended to move it to a much higher place. Soon, the object fully emerged with worn brass borders, alone yet proud.

Donning a faded yellow coat and solemn expression, the older man in the portrait was just the same.


End file.
